New Faces
by ultimoimagination3000
Summary: The gang meets some humans and a certain evil person is back tho. I really suck at summaries.


Haven't posted in a long time,damn I well,I'm gonna make it up to yall so here's a brand new story and I hope you like I will publish every Friday I promise.

At the Jade Palace:

It was a beautiful day in the Valley of Peace, the sun was shining, no crime has been heard in two weeks, and everyone was happy.

Po was in his room... sleeping of then monkey walked.

"Po, Po, Po, (sign) PO"!"Ahhhh"(thump)

"You're late for training, again".

"Oh, come on monkey just let me sleep".Po yawned

"Sorry but Master Shifu sent me to come get you"

"Alright, I'm coming, tell Master Shifu I'll be down in a minute"

"Okay buddy, I'll see you out there".

Po put his shoes on and made his way down to the training was very tired, he barely got any sleep last night because he was up all night thinking about really wanted to ask her out,but didn't have the courage arrived at the training hall. Shifu was talking about a new for of Kung Fu.

"Alright my students,today we will learning the art of Chuck Kwan Do"."Now to demonstrate we will have Tigress and Po".

Tigress walked in front of asked if Po was answer.

"Um, Master Shifu, Po is asleep", Crane said.

Po was just snoring up a was very annoying.

"Panda, wake up",Shifu screamed.

"Huh, huh, huh,I'm up, I'm up."

"You've should've gotten more sleep,"Monkey added.

"Ok, Tigress, Po begin".Tigress charged at Po and delivered a claw was asleep of course and was sent back flying in the air and landed in the Jade Tortise, which immediately broke. Everyone started laughing, except for Master Shifu and Tigress. Po laid on the floor, sleeping. Nobody knew if it was from either the lack of rest or that claw fist.

Shifu yelled Po's woke up screaming.

"Panda if this were a real battle, the villain would've had the upper hand".

"Sorry Master Shifu, it's just that I've been up all night thinking".

"About what, may I ask".

"Oh uh".Po stared blankly at Tigress then at Master Shifu."I was thinking about food, what else".

"Of course",everyone said in unison.

"Well, looks like we need a new Jade Tortise."Shifu signed.

"Okay, Viper, Crane, Tigress, and Po shall go and get another Jade Tortise while the rest of us stay here and clean up".

"Yes Master". Everyone bowed.

Viper, Crane, Tigress, and Po made there way down to the village. Viper slithered up to Po.

"Po, I know you weren't really thinking about food, you were thinking about Tigress weren't you", Viper asked.

Po hesitated but finally gave in."Yes, yes I was thinking about her."Viper knew it."It's just that I really want to ask her out but I'm scared that she might turn me down". Po signed.

"It's okay Po I understand, but if you really like tigress you shouldn't be afraid to ask her out".Po was glad that viper understood and maybe he should go for it.

"Thanks viper, I really needed that". "You're a really great friend." Viper smiled.

They arrived in the village and walked to the Kung Fu it or not there are actually multiple parts of the Jade Tortise, so they all decided to seperate.

Tigress found her piece, then viper and crane found theirs. Po was still looking for his piece. He never wouldve guessed It was so hard to find a piece of a tortise. He walked on, and on, then finally found his part, but unfortunately it was on the top row. He climbed the shelf to reach got it and he started to sway.

"Uh oh". Po fell along with the shelf and he landed flat on his back.

"Someone help me " he kept screaming for help.

"Here take our hands" someone said. Po felt three hands take his and they pulled him out.

"Thanks, if you weren't here, I'm pretty sure I would have stayed under there forever".

Po looked at his rescuer or rescuers . Po looked at them with a blank look. He didn't know what they were. They had no fur, except for on their head and wore clothes he had never seen before.

The rest of the group found Po with a lot of stuff in the ile.

"Po what did you do", Tigress yelled, but Po wasn't was too busy staring at something or someone. They went to see what he was looking at. Everyone took one look at the creatures and we're surprised as ever. Viper decided to speak up

"Excuse me, but who or what are you", she asked.

"Oh my mistake we haven't properly introduced ourselves", one if them all looked to be at least 12 to 14 years old.

"My name is Christian Wilson and these are my friends Zack and Jahari and we're humans.

**Bayum we got humans on em. So you just met me because my real name is Cw.I might upload tommorow if I feel like it but every Friday for sure. We're gonna have a lot of fun with this. So I will see yall tommorow or friday idk. Deuces. **


End file.
